villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nox Nyctories Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi
The Nox Nyctories Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi is a gigantic satellite weapon used by the Novus Orbis Librarium, which takes on the shape of a coffin. Being a Nox Nyctories, the satellite is magical, containing a black creature inside it. This weapon was only fired twice, first during the Ikaruga Civil War, completely destroying the city of Ikaruga which had openly rebelled against the NOL. The second time it was fired was on the End of Time, after Nu-13 jumps inside the Cauldron of Kagutsuchi while holding on to Ragna the Bloodedge, which prompts the birth of the Black Beast. This event destroys the world, forcing the end of the timeline and the beginning of a new one, keeping with the lime loop. Even after the loop is ended after Noel Vermillion rescues Ragna, the weapon is still fired, but Rachel Alucard intervenes and nullfies the shot. This weapon is so powerful that once it has been fired it can only be fired again after four years. In Chronophantasma it is the final boss of console mode controlled by the Imperator Izanami. __TOC__ History The weapon first appears in the opening to Calamity Trigger, where it fired upon the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido and destroyed the facility where Mu -No.12- was being tempered. In one timeline, this act killed her, but in another timeline, the one in which BlazBlue's story mostly takes place, she survived but has no memory of the incident. In Phase Shift 2, while Hakumen fought the Black Beast to protect Celica, Seven and Eight deployed it against the Black Beast after stealing a portion of Celica's power (thus making her faint in the middle of the battlefield) which allowed them to control the creature. Although Nine laid out its foundations, it was mostly developed by Seven and Eight. As Konoe perceived it as a mistake, she advised them to cease its development. When they revealed that they require Celica's power in order to complete its control system, Nine ordered them (as the one with absolute authority) to dispose of it completely. In Chronophantasma, Take-Mikazuchi is the final boss in Story Mode, summoned from space by Hades Izanami. Since Relius had opened all the Gates, causing the surface to be much thicker with seithr, it could fire as and when it likes, rather than once every 4 years. It took Jin, Noel and Ragna with his BlazBlue activated to defeat it. After its defeat, Hades Izanami merged Take-Mikazuchi with the souls gathered from the Monolith. Take-Mikazuchi is now part of the new Embryo floating above the ruins of the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido. In the story mode gameplay, the player plays as Jin first, followed by Noel and finally Unlimited Ragna. It is a fearsome opponent to defeat, having attacks that are sudden and possibly unblockable, and has Hades Izanami frequently backing it up with attacks of her own. In Overdrive state, Hades Izanami summons three purple homing energy spheres as well as three portable turrets, similar to Mu's Steins Gunner, firing in quick succession at the player, but can be destroyed (slightly difficult since they move after firing before almost immediately firing again). The huge beams which Take-Mikazuchi usually fires are its two Distortion Drives, but both can be fully avoided. Moreover, it also has an Astral Heat of its own, in which Hades Izanami summons a red beam from the ground, before multiple blades, similar to Nu's, are shot upward where the player is then trapped by chains with blades and then fired upon by Take-Mikazuchi. At the end of the story mode, a new mode is unlocked which allows the player to fight Take-Mikazuchi again but with any character. Gallery TakeMikazuchi.png Blazblue 6454maxresdefault.jpg Blazblue 6457maxresdefault.jpg blazblue 7658titled.jpg blazblue 7659titled.jpg blazblue 7660titled.jpg Blazblue Gigant_Take-Mikazuchi resdefau88lt.jpg Blazblue Gigant_Take-Mikazuchi resdefau987lt.jpg Blazblue Gigant_Take-Mikazuchi756 nhwjh.jpg External links * http://blazblue.wikia.com/wiki/Gigant:_Take-Mikazuchi Category:BlazBlue Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Humanoid Category:Pawns Category:Mute